1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display.
2. Related Art
The head-mounted display is a display worn on a head, and is used in realization of virtual reality and the like. As a configuration of the head-mounted display, there is a general form, which is shown in JP-A-2000-333211, using two display devices corresponding to both eyes of a user.
As it is, two display devices are necessary for the head-mounted display having such a configuration, and thus the manufacturing cost thereof increases. Further, since the display devices are disposed to face the user's eyes, it is difficult to use the display in the way of performing a display so as to switch into an outer image (a view) or superimpose an image of the display device upon the outer image.